


Autumn

by AutisticWriter



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Autumn, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hugs, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: A walk through the park and an important question.





	Autumn

Jamie holds hands with his partner as he wanders through the park, fascinated by the beauty of the trees during fall. Their leaves, although dying, just look so pretty at this time of year, turning different shades of red, yellow, orange and brown and then falling from their trees, covering the ground in a carpet of crunchy leaves. He used to love playing in piles of leaves when he was a kid, but he’s obviously grown out of that now. But he has never grown out of his love for fall.

He feels someone squeeze his hand, before hearing Bill’s voice.

“Jamie? Jamie, are you listening?” Bill says, squeezing Jamie’s hand. “Jamie?”

Jamie flinches, pulling himself out of his thoughts. He looks at Bill, noting the crease between his eyebrows, and smiles apologetically. “Sorry, I was totally out of it right then.”

Bill smiles, the anxious crease fading away. “Yes, you were. What were you thinking about?”

“Just how much I love fall. Have I ever told you that?”

“Other than the other six falls we’ve have during our relationship, no, you haven’t,” Bill says, grinning.

That makes Jamie laugh, his face flushing. “Oh yeah.”

Bill shifts Jamie’s hand in his own, interlocking their fingers instead. In a couple of months they’ll be wearing gloves, something that always makes holding hands a bit of a challenge. Not that they mind the challenge.

“What were you trying to talk to me about?” Jamie asks.

“Oh, nothing in particular,” Bill says. “I just turned to look at you and you were daydreaming. I said you name about ten times before you responded.”

Jamie smiles. “Yeah, I was just thinking about how pretty the leaves are.”

“I prefer blossom, personally, but I can see why you like the leaves like this. The different colours all together like this do look rather pretty.”

Some people would probably think Jamie weird for liking the leaves like this, but not Bill. He has never fit in either, and is always happy to ramble on about whatever; to be honest, that’s probably why they get along so well.

They continue their walk in silence, holding hands with leaves crunching beneath their shoes. At least, until Bill breaks the silence.

“Actually, Jamie, there is something I wanted to talk about,” Bill says, staring down at the ground as they slow to a stop.

Jamie looks at him. “Oh. Is it something bad?”

“No, not at all. Just, uh, important.”

Bill steps so they are facing each other, a blush patterning his cheeks as he finally looks at Jamie.

“Important?” Jamie says, puzzled.

Bill smiles slightly. “Yeah, I guess so. Um…” He rummages through his pockets, his forehead starting to shine with sweat. “Here it is,” he mumbles to himself.

And then Bill takes a step backwards and pulls a small box out of his pocket.

Wait, a box?

Jamie’s eyes widen. Is what he thinks is happening actually happening?

Bill drops down onto one knee, probably getting his pants damp.

It is!

“Jamie?” Bill says, his words coming out awkward like when he was mayor and stammered his way through speeches. “Uh, would you, um, would you… would you m-marry me?”

A grin spreading across his face, Jamie grabs Bill’s arms and heaves him to his feet. And then he flings his arms around him.

“Yes!” he says, hugging Bill as tight as he can. “Yes yes yes.”

Bill chuckles. “Is that a yes, then?”

And when Jamie finally lets go of him, Bill slips the engagement ring onto Jamie’s finger. And he honestly can’t remember a time when he felt this happy.


End file.
